


Terminal Illness (A triple drabble)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Terminal Illness (A triple drabble)

Title: Terminal Illness (A triple drabble)  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #164: Snape In Love  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Warnings: Slash implied.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**The Diagnosis**

~

“There’s nothing to be done, Severus.”

Severus looked up at Poppy, an interesting mix of horror and chagrin on his face.

“What do you mean, there’s nothing to be done? There has to be. These... symptoms are unacceptable!”

She shrugged as she began putting her instruments away.

“It’s not anything bad, Severus. It might even be a good thing...”

Severus made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat. ‘There is nothing _good_ about this situation. I cannot think of anything worse that could happen.”

Poppy patted his hand. “Just tell him. You might be surprised at his reaction.”

~  
  
 **The Revelation**

~

“So, how did things go with Poppy?” Harry asked.

Severus compressed his lips.

“She believes that my symptoms are normal.”

“Normal?” Harry frowned. “Palpitations, lightheadedness... and didn’t you say you were having chest pains the other day? That doesn’t sound normal to me!”

Severus shook his head. “I do not wish to discuss it.”

“But, Severus, I’m worried. Are you seriously ill?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Poppy’s assertion is that my condition is... untreatable, and results from my unnaturally strong attachment to you.”

“You...?” Harry gaped at him.

Severus nodded. “I’m apparently in love with you,” he snapped, walking out.

~  
  
 **The Cure**

~

“Severus?”

Harry didn’t expect an answer, nevertheless he knew Severus was listening.

“Severus, I... I love you, too. I know we said it would be just sex, but... Gods, Severus, it’s not. It’s more. So, if it’s any consolation, I have the same... condition.”

Harry leaned against the closed door, almost losing his footing when it opened abruptly.

“Are you saying this in some misguided attempt to make me feel better?” Severus asked, arms encircling Harry.

Harry laughed shakily. “Erm, no, I’m afraid I actually love you.”

Severus smiled. “Then perhaps we should see if we can treat each other.”

~  



End file.
